Lettre au père
by Gillesinlove
Summary: Une lettre écrite, une lettre trouvée,des émotions, une déclaration.


_**A l'homme de ma vie : mon père, à la femme de ma vie : ma mère. A C. avec amour et dévotion. Merci à Corinne pour sa relecture attentive, ses corrections efficaces et sa capacité à comprendre mes idées. A Madoka pour ses suggestions discrètes et ses encouragements à écrire. A mes kitten avec toute mon affection.**_

Lettre à un père.

_**Rick,**_

"Facile, dira-t-on, pour un l'homme de lettres et de mots que je suis d'entreprendre une telle œuvre épistolaire. Voilà bien une des nombreuses idées reçues de ce monde au sujet des écrivains. Les mots, d'habitude si prompts à fleurir dans mon esprit lorsqu'il s'agit de mes fictions, m'écorchent la plume et le cœur quand je pense à cette réalité. Difficile de dire à quel point tu m'as manqué tant le temps est long depuis que tu es parti. T'ai-je déjà connu ? je me le demande parfois. Je ne saurai dire si ce que j'ai en tête est le fruit de réels souvenirs ou de conversations avec mère, le soir au coin du feu.

Beaucoup de gens pensent que la douleur de l'absence finit par s'étioler et s'atténuer avec le temps il n'en est rien. Quelque part je t'en veux car, par ta faute, je ne serai jamais complet, il y aura toujours un manque en moi ce vide que tu as laissé. Malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pu recevoir, il ne s'est jamais comblé.

Pourtant à ce jour j'entrevois une nouvelle lumière dans ce tunnel que je pensais sans fin. Père, j'ai rencontré une femme merveilleuse. J'aurai aimé que tu puisses la connaître. Elle t'aurait plu, c'est évident. Je ne connais rien de toi, mais c'est comme une certitude à mes yeux.

Et j'ai ce sentiment qu'elle comblera ce vide. Elle a déjà commencé à cicatriser cette vieille blessure en moi. Comment cela est-il possible ? Je me le demande parfois. Certainement parce qu'écorchée vive elle l'est également. Elle a perdu sa mère, assassinée il y a maintenant plus de douze ans. Les coupables n'ont jamais été retrouvés, le combat de sa vie est de rendre justice à sa mère disparue trop tôt. Je l'aide dans cette bataille et elle m'aidera dans la mienne. Elle n'en est pas encore consciente – ou bien fait-elle seulement très bien semblant – mais tôt ou tard elle me donnera l'enfant qui fera de moi un homme complet, un mari aimant, un père dévoué.

Bien évidemment j'ai Alexis, la chair de ma chair. Je l'aime plus que tout, elle a illuminé ma vie alors que je ne l'attendais pas. Elle me comble et je sais qu'elle fera une sœur aînée fantastique quand le jour viendra. J'étais jeune quand j'ai eu Alexis, et je ne l'ai pas eue avec la bonne personne. J'ai aimé Meredith en son temps, cependant avec le recul je comprends que ce que je ressentais n'égale pas la passion que je voue à Kate. En dépit donc , de l'amour que j'ai pour ma fille, l'enfant que cette femme me donnera sera mon salut.

Tous les ans à l'anniversaire de ta disparition je me recueille. Peu de gens ont connaissance de mon rituel, même mère l'ignore. Mais cette année je ne serai pas seul, je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner. Au départ elle a semblé intriguée car malgré notre très forte relation je ne m'ouvre que très rarement à elle. Mais avec la finesse qui est la sienne elle a accepté, ne posant pas plus de question même si cela lui brûlait les lèvres.

Alors même que nous étions en public, elle s'est autorisée à poser sa main sur la mienne me témoignant sa présence inconditionnelle à mes côtés. Ses moments sont d'une intensité et d'une intimité déconcertantes. Ils signifient autant pour moi qu'un « je t'aime » susurré à l'oreille, qu'un « always » prononcé le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, qu'une étreinte passionnée qui dure jusqu'aux premières heures du jour.

Tu me prendras certainement pour un fou en m'entendant parler de cette femme. Mais voilà elle est tout pour moi : ma muse, ma meilleure amie, ma partenaire, mon âme sœur, la femme de ma vie, la mère de nos enfants à venir. Tu ne comprendras probablement pas l'amour inconditionnel que je voue à cette femme, je ne pense pas que tu aies aimé mère à ce point. Tu ne l'aurais pas quitté, tu ne nous aurais pas abandonné comme tu l'as fait.

Mère me dit toujours qu'entre vous c'était une vraie passion et que j'en suis le fruit mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Kate j'en doute. Car on se bat corps et âme lorsque l'on aime passionnément quelqu'un. L'authentique passion est proche de la folie, j'en suis totalement conscient. Sinon quel autre phénomène que la démence m'aurait fait me jeter sur elle au printemps dernier au risque de prendre une balle à sa place ?

Je t'écris cette lettre père pour te dire et surtout me dire qu'aujourd'hui je tourne une page de ma vie. J'ai passé des années à te chercher, à essayer de deviner l'homme que tu étais. J'ai eu une adolescence mouvementée en essayant de me venger de toi. J'avais comme un réservoir de haine et de ressentiment en moi, notamment lorsque jeune garçon les autres raillaient ton absence.

Mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus cet homme car je l'ai trouvée. Elle m'a fait abandonner le masque que je me mettais. J'ai longtemps joué les coureurs de jupons, mais elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de ça. Et vu que c'est elle que je veux depuis le premier jour où son chemin a croisé le mien, j'ai changé. Je lui ai montré que je savais être sérieux, qu'elle pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle en moi.

Aujourd'hui en lui demandant de m'accompagner, je laisse une partie de moi derrière. J'ouvre la porte à quelqu'un comme je ne l'ai jamais fait avant. Kate a fait de moi un homme meilleur, elle a su avec patience et subtilité me découvrir, me mettre à nu. Elle aurait très bien pu le faire très rapidement dès notre rencontre dans une chambre, mais elle a voulu connaître l'homme.

Je te laisse père. J'espère que d'où tu es tu seras fier de moi. Car même si j'ai du ressentiment, on ne change que rarement l'amour paternel.

_New-York, 18 février 2012, Rick Castle "_

En relisant la lettre avant de la plier, je me remémorais cette scène depuis quelques jours.

C'était au milieu de l'après midi alors que nous étions sur une enquête plutôt calme, dans ces moments où nous n'avions pas assez d'éléments pour avancer, mais où l'on ne pouvait pas non plus rentrer chez nous. Nous étions dans l'attente. Pour ma part j'étais songeur, je pensais à cette date anniversaire qui approchait à grand pas. C'est donc très pris dans mes pensées que je faisais tourner entre mes doigts mon nouveau téléphone. Certains me traitaient de geek car j'en changeais beaucoup, mais malheureusement j'étais maudit avec les téléphones, un m'avait été dérobé par Jerry Tyson, et deux autres avaient été détruits par les pieds de malfrats. Bref, cessons de digresser sur la technologie. Mon état n'échappa pas à ma partenaire qui tout en mettant de côté son stylo s'adressa à moi :

- Castle ça ne va pas ? Vous semblez préoccupé.

Je pouvais me louer de la connaître sur le bout des doigts, mais elle aussi savait lire en moi comme peu de personnes. Et cela me troublait, car je lui disais très peu de choses sur moi et pourtant elle me connaissait.

- Non ça va Beckett.

- Castle, écoutez arrêtez de faire l'enfant. Vous n'êtes pas dans votre assiette, ça crève les yeux. Je suis votre partenaire, votre amie nous pouvons en parler.

Elle me parlait de façon très douce, c'était plus que touchant car dans ses moments là je percevais que je n'étais pas toujours celui qui l'ennuyait, traînant dans ses pattes. Elle avait certainement autant besoin de moi que moi d'elle. Sachant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau de sitôt, je me décidais à lui demander de m'accompagner.

- Que faites-vous ce samedi prochain?

Je savais qu'elle n'était pas en service cette semaine.

- J'ai mon week-end de libre, donc je vais en profiter pour voir un peu Lanie, aller faire des courses, ce genre de choses quoi. Pourquoi cette question Castle?

- Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de m'accompagner.

- Où ça?

- Je ne peux pas vous dire où mais j'aimerai que vous soyez à mes côtés.

- Très bien.

Voilà une des choses qui avaient changé entre Kate et moi. Avant, jamais elle n'aurait accepté avec cette confiance aveugle de m'accompagner quelque part sans connaître les moindres détails de ce que je préparais. Mais en quatre années de partenariat nous en étions là. Et j'appréciais qu'elle se comporte ainsi.

- Merci, répondis-je.

- Ca semble important pour vous.

- Ca l'est. Alors je vous remercie.

- Always.

Et en disant cela elle avait posé une main réconfortante sur ma main qui était posée sur mon genou. La sensation était forte pour moi car je n'avais pas eu à lui en dire d'avantage pour qu'elle comprenne que le sujet était important à mes yeux.

_**Kate,**_

Nous étions vendredi soir et après avoir fini mon service je ramenais Castle à son appartement, comme je le faisais très régulièrement. Je ne m'y sentais en rien obligée, mais c'était un rituel entre nous. Une façon de prolonger notre journée, partager un ultime moment de complicité ensemble. Ce week-end je n'étais pas en service, si bien que lorsque mon partenaire me proposa de boire un verre chez lui j'acceptais volontiers.

Je le suivais jusqu'à son loft, constatant l'absence de Martha et Alexis. Si la situation m'aurait dérangé par le passé, maintenant il n'était pas rare que nous passions des débuts de soirées ou des soirées ensemble chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Il m'enjoignait à poser mes affaires pendant qu'il nous servait du vin. En ôtant ma gabardine je me rendais compte que je n'avais pas pris mon téléphone, le laissant charger sur l'allume cigare de ma voiture. Je m'excusais donc auprès de Castle et redescendais le chercher.

Une fois dans ma voiture, je le débranchais de la prise et, relevant la tête, je remarquais une feuille pliée posée sur le siège passager. Il m'arrivait parfois de laisser traîner des listes de courses ou divers papiers dans ma voiture alors je m'en saisissais et la dépliais.

Très vite je compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un papier m'appartenant , : c'était à Castle. Cela avait dû tomber de sa veste pendant que nous étions en route. Il s'agissait d'une lettre adressée à son père et je ne pus m'empêcher de la lire. C'était très personnel, cela lui appartenait, quelque part je violais son intimité. Mais je savais, pour avoir approché le sujet avec lui quelques fois, que c'était une question sensible. Il s'était toujours montré avare sur ce sujet, détournant rapidement la conversation.

Les mots de mon partenaire à l'égard de son père me prirent aux tripes. Certes il était écrivain, le verbe était donc son domaine ; mais j'étais sous l'emprise une émotion intense en parcourant ses lignes. Si j'étais une fan du romancier Richard Castle, les mots de l'homme me transportaient dans une émotion toute différente, renversante.

Je comprenais à présent pourquoi il m'avait demandé de l'accompagner demain. Sans avoir à lui poser de questions, au seul de ton de sa voix, plus grave, j'avais compris que c'était important pour lui. Je me rappelais en lisant ses mots le moment où il m'avait demandé au commissariat de l'accompagner.

Achevant la dernière phrase je basculais ma tête en arrière, sur l'appui tête de ma voiture, essayant de reprendre mes esprits. Je venais de lire une déclaration d'amour signée de la main de Richard Castle dans un monologue adressé à un père absent, disparu.

Ses mots en firent remonter d'autres en moi. Ceux qu'il avait prononcés en mai dernier, quelques secondes après que j'ai reçu une balle dans la poitrine. Je me rappelais tout, le son de sa voix lorsqu'il avait dit, me fixant dans les yeux : "Kate, I love you. I love you Kate".

Séduite, je l'étais déjà par mon partenaire et ami, mais ce soir, j'étais conquise. Cette lettre aussi bien déchirante que touchante m'avait bouleversée, semblant abattre les dernières pierres de cette forteresse que j'avais bâtie autour de moi. J'étais prête. il Il devait savoir que je me souvenais de tout. Je reprenais donc mon souffle en ayant un œil dans le rétroviseur. Je vis que mes yeux étaient luisants de larmes, leur donnant un aspect brillant. Je vérifiais mon maquillage avant de ressortir de la voiture et remontais lentement au loft.

Quelques minutes après, je le retrouvais. Il me tendit un verre de vin m'adressant un charmant sourire. Je l'acceptais et nous allâmes nous asseoir sur le divan. Après avoir trinqué et bu quelques gorgées, je reposais mon verre sur la table basse et me saisissais de la feuille pliée dans la poche de mon jean. Je la tendais à Castle, qui comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Il s'en saisit et dit :

- Vous l'avez lue.

Ce n'était pas une question mais plus une affirmation qu'il avançait.

- Oui.

Nous nous regardâmes avec intensité, comme souvent, et je me laissais aller le prenant dans mes bras. J'avais envie de le consoler. Il jouait comme toujours à l'homme fort mais je savais qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Au bout de quelques instants, alors que son souffle balayait mon cou, je sentis une légère humidité sur ma peau et compris qu'il se laissait enfin aller.

Ce n'était pas grand chose mais en même temps tellement. Je savais, il savait que je savais mais nous étions toujours enlacés. C'était un pas supplémentaire, une promesse, une étreinte qui criait ce « Always » que nous appelions parfois.


End file.
